Sensors are used in a variety of applications. For example, an electronic device may include a pressure sensor that is fabricated on a semiconductor die and generates electrical signals indicative of the amount of pressure exerted on the semiconductor die, which, in turn, may be utilized to determine the ambient pressure exerted on the electronic device. In practice, however, temperature sensitivity can influence electrical characteristics of the components of the pressure sensor, and accordingly, a calibrated or temperature-compensated pressure measurement is often determined using a concurrently obtained temperature measurement. Therefore, existing pressure sensing schemes often involve sensing the temperature concurrently to the pressure.